


My Sunshine

by deanbennylife (kams_log)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Fluff, Honeymoon, Kissing, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/deanbennylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ll never know, dear,” Dean continued to sing, soft, gentle, “how much I love you.”</p><p>Benny’s chest rumbled with silent laughter. Ah, Dean realized. Not asleep then.</p><p>“You singin’ chief?” Benny chuckled, blue eyes finally opening to meet the world.</p><p>Dean smiled back at him and ran his fingers up Benny’s face to card through his hair. Benny smiled and leaned into the contact, eyes sleepy and curious.</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean replied. “I’m singing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sunshine

The sunlight filtered through the cracks in the curtains, illuminating the room in a golden glow. The creme colored walls looked softer than ever in the morning light.

Yet, even with all the beauty of the outside world leaking into their small bedroom, Dean’s eyes were only focused on his husband’s closed lids. His freckled fingers traced designs on Benny’s stubbled cheeks, admiring the way the shadows crossed his face in the white-yellow light.

Mornings had never looked this beautiful, Dean thought to himself. But maybe this morning was special. His gaze drifted down to the new golden band on Benny’s finger, perfectly matched to the one on Dean’s. He smiled softly and rubbed his thumb along Benny’s cheek bone.

It was early, too early for Dean to be awake. He wasn’t sure what had woken him, but at this point, he could care less. He was up now, and he wasn’t about to miss this view.

His heart softened, thinking to the afternoon before, when they’d been standing on the beach in front of ocean waves that matched his husband’s never ending blue’s. The man’s lips had tasted of sea salt and apples. Later that evening, those same lips still tasted the same, but this time, with the added touch of Dean’s own taste.

Dean’s finger drifted over Benny’s marble lips, his own smile twitching and growing the longer he stared.

This moment was perfect. Their lives... it was more than Dean ever could have dreamed for himself. Him? Dean? Getting married and settling down? If someone had even mentioned the thought five years back Dean would have laughed in their faces. But that was before Benny. That was before the love of his life stepped in. It was before he met little Elizabeth who hid behind her father’s legs, hesitant of anyone who wasn’t her papa or momma. (Who sadly passed away two years prior before they met.)

And now... now... Dean’s gaze drifted back to the golden rings on their hands. Now they were all family, together. They’d known each other for so many years, loved each other just as long. Now when Elizabeth called for them, she said papa and _daddy_ , and Dean still found himself flushed with adoration for this beautiful little girl that had come into his life.

He would never stop thanking God for bringing Benny and Elizabeth into his life.

“My sunshine... You are my sunshine,” Dean hummed softly, fingers trailing from Benny’s cheek to his neck. “You make me happy,” he sang, kissing his husband’s shoulder, “when skies are gray...”

Benny stirred against him, lips quirking in his sleep as he rolled onto his side, snuggling and resting his head against Dean’s shoulder. Dean smiled and kissed his husband’s forehead, smiling when Benny grunted back in his slumber.

“You’ll never know, dear,” Dean continued to sing, soft, gentle, “how much I love you.”

Benny’s chest rumbled with silent laughter. Ah, Dean realized. Not asleep then.

“You singin’ chief?” Benny chuckled, blue eyes finally opening to meet the world.

Dean smiled back at him and ran his fingers up Benny’s face to card through his hair. Benny smiled and leaned into the contact, eyes sleepy and curious.

“Yeah,” Dean replied. “I’m singing.”

“Any special reason?”

“I just got married.”

“Huh,” Benny drawled, feigning ignorance. “Did ya’ now? Who’s the lucky fella?”

Dean grinned and held still as Benny laid kisses along his naked chest, eyes focused on his as he trailed upward.

“I don’t know, some smokin’ hot dude from Louisiana. His daughter’s pretty cute too.”

“Wouldn’t she be your daughter too now?” Benny chuckled, kissing his collar bone. Dean hummed and laughed.

“Yeah. Still pretty trippy, man.”

“But it’s not all that bad, is it?” Benny asked, hands roaming Dean’s sides.

Dean smiled and touched Benny’s face, pulling him up for a slow kiss. When they parted, Benny’s eyes were bright and playful. Dean could’ve sworn his heart was glowing.

“Nah,” Dean promised. “It’s actually pretty perfect.”

Benny smiled gently and leaned down for another kiss. “I’m sure yer’ husband doesn’t got many complaints to give either.”

“Good.”

Benny kissed him again several times. It wasn’t until later that they were still lying under the covers, happy and content, that Benny started humming.

Dean grinned and laughed, pressing his cheek against Benny’s heart. “Song stuck in your head?”

Benny smiled back and caressed Dean’s face, fingers tracing the dots of Dean’s freckles. Dean hummed the notes of their song back as he leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

“Just yours, cher. Just yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> me: deanbennylife.tumblr.com & lovefromdean.tumblr.com


End file.
